


A Song For You

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is beautiful, Fluff, M/M, Mark is exhausted, Markhyuck is amazing, mention of norenmin, mention of taeyong, the other dreamies are only mentioned, this is probably bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: He just keeps on falling in love with Donghyuck over and over again every single day.This was just one song for Lee Donghyuck. Mark had a thousand more left for him.---where Mark is tired and Donghyuck helps him.





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> it's a quick small fic for a friend who's been working her ass off for school and she is making me proud. This is all I can do to cheer her up and this is probably very bad but it's currently 3.20 am and I'm falling asleep as i'm typing so oh well

Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok.  
Mark grabbed the clock and threw it over to his bed hoping that somehow that will stop the incessant noise of the clock ticking away counting down until his impending doom. Mark groaned and closed his notebook the pages filled with words and sentences crossed out.  
“No luck?”Mark turned around and saw Jeno poking inside his room with a small smile.  
“No.” Mark sighs.  
“Well, you still have time don’t you?” Jeno asks as he enters the room.  
“Only three more days left.”  
“I am sure you can come up with something good by that time hyung! But i’m not sure if you can come up with something good here though.” Jeno trailed off while looking at the door uncertain as if there was something dangerous waiting outside.  
Well the danger was the other members who were shouting like there was a war going on only a few hours ago until Mark stormed out from his room to yell at them. He rarely yells but he took the responsibility and he was gonna live up to it.  
Usually he doesn’t stay over at the Dream dorm but he would be distracted in the 127 Dorm so he decided to stay over here where they kept one room empty for him in case he ever came over and decided to stay with them. The Dream members were happy to have him over until they realised that Mark was there to work not play with them.  
Mark was writing the lyrics of their next song and the due date for the work was in three days. Usually they are left to write on their own and they can just submit the lyrics they wrote when they were in the mood as they are still young the company aren’t pressuring them for their own creative skills. Yet.  
But this time the writers gave Mark a time limit for his part of the song and he had only three days left till the deadline. Mark didn’t like disappointing people and most of the time he didn’t.  
This was not gonna be one of the rare moments when he did.  
So even though he hates that he had to scream at the dreamies like that he would finish his work and then take them out for ice cream or something. And he’d pay for it himself, not the managers or the hyungs but Mark himself would pay for it.  
“Should I bring some food for you hyung?” Jeno asks smiling at Mark. He knew the pressure on Mark and that the boy himself strived to deliver the best work.  
Mark smiles thankfully at the younger one thanking God for giving the Dream members Jeno who was actually responsible and sane unlike the other crazy kids.  
“Just coffee would do Jeno. Thank you.”  
Jeno nodded and left the room.  
Mark sighed.  
Well then time to get back to work and hopefully get something done!  
\----  
Two hours later and Mark was still in the same position. He wrote stuff and then he cut it out again as he’d been doing for the past week. He wondered if he should call Taeyong hyung for help but then the older boy was busy writing his own parts of the song and Mark didn’t want to disturb him.  
At this point Mark was tired and he wanted to give up and sleep. He didn’t remember the last time he had a good night sleep. Or a day when he didn’t drink more than five cups of coffee to function.  
This was one of the days when Mark wondered if giving up everything was worth the life he had now. He couldn’t even go somewhere alone. He didn’t get proper rest. Was it even worth it?  
The door creaked open and Mark sighed.  
“It’s late you should go to sleep. Renjun’s gonna stay awake if you won’t sleep. I’m pretty sure Jaemin is up too. Go back to them I’ll be fine.” Mark says not even looking back.  
“Well,” the voice which clearly wasn’t Jeno’s says, “thank you for that but I am afraid those two already have a boyfriend named Lee Jeno and currently the three of them are together. I don’t wanna be a fourth wheel you see.”  
Mark sighs knowing who was standing there and turns around to see the boy from who he ran.  
And there was Lee Donghyuck in a black hoodie standing arms crossed smirking at Mark. And though a part of him wanted to tell the boy to wipe that smirk off his face, a larger part wanted to walk over and hug the boy and never let him go.  
“I can tell that you want to hug me Minhyung. You’re so shy i swear. Must I always be the one to initiate the skinship?” Donghyuck says and rolls his eyes at the older boy who still stared at him.  
One moment Mark was sitting down on his chair staring at Donghyuck and the next moment he was hugging the boy holding him tightly as if he would disappear if Mark let go of him.  
“Wow I knew you missed me but i didn’t know you missed me that Minhyung.” Donghyuck half laughed, half gasped.  
Mark said nothing only breathing in Donghyuck’s smell. Home, Donghyuck smelled like home. He smelled like happiness. Did happiness even have a smell? It didn’t matter. All Mark knew was that Donghyuck smelled like happiness.  
“If people say you right now they’d think we are lovers who’ve been away for months from each other not five days.”  
“Shut up.” Mark mumbled.  
“I missed you too you idiot.” Donghyuck pulls away from a rather reluctant Mark and hold his face in his arms. “You also look like shit Minhyung. Good god when was the last time you washed your hair? Or even slept? Did you even change your clothes?”  
“I’ve been a bit busy.”  
“Yes I know you idiot. Jeno told me that you’ve been cooped up in this room for the past five days barely leaving.” Donghyuck said. “If it weren’t for Jeno I am pretty sure you’d be starving yourself. God bless Lee Jeno for being an angel because if I were in his place i’d let you starve.”  
They both knew it was a lie. Donghyuck would tie Mark to a chair and force feed him food if he had to.  
Still Mark chuckles at what he said and Donghyuck smiles a bit but the younger was so worried for Mark. Mark’s eye bags were so prominent and his eyes looked dead even when he chuckled. Donghyuck hated seeing Mark like this. He mentally cursed SM before dragging Mark towards the bed and pushed him there.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Stop looking at me like that you idiot!” Donghyuck scowled. “You’re gonna sleep now.”  
“No way!” Mark shot up. “I have only three days left and I can’t sleep-”  
Donghyuck pushed him. Hard.  
“If you don’t shut your mouth and rest right now Lee Minhyung I swear I will call Taeyong hyung and tell him you’ve been neglecting looking after yourself for work. You don’t want me doing that do you?” Donghyuck threatened.  
Mark knew that Taeyong would be really disappointed and probably tell the producers that he couldn’t handle the work.  
That was not something Mark wanted so he obeyed Donghyuck’s command and lied down on his bed.  
Pleased that Mark finally listened to him, Donghyuck climbed up on the bed and laid down beside Mark.  
For a while they said nothing and only studied the other’s face. Donghyuck may be the one to say the words the most or be the most affectionate when it comes to Mark he doesn’t know how to show Mark that he is the most important person to him.  
Mark on the other hand was terrible. Others would think that Mark was allergic to Donghyuck but in truth it’s just Mark being flustered because he didn’t know what to do. Because whenever Mark looks at Donghyuck he loses words. It’s funny how he loses words when he aimed to become a writer but Donghyuck made him do that. Donghyuck wasn’t a boy Mark ever though he’d fall in love with. He was too loud, too cheerful, too good and so beautiful that it hurt Mark.  
Mark traced the moles on Donghyuck’s face and smiled when he remembers the fans the comments that Donghyuck’s moles were in the pattern of constellation. He really was the brightest star in Mark’s life. The one person who made him hold on because if Mark never came to Seoul he would have never met Lee Donghyuck. He would have never fallen in love with him. He would never know that the world was even more beautiful when someone was there by your side.  
Lee Minhyung would have never known that loving someone is so beautiful and painful at the same time that you feel like your lungs weren’t working because you couldn’t breathe.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Donghyuck whispers.  
“Like what?”  
“Like I am the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.”  
“Because you are.”  
Donghyuck chuckles and leans over to kiss Mark.  
Perhaps this is what happiness really is. Lying down on your bed beside the one you love so much and then being able to kiss them.  
Kissing Donghyuck was something Mark would never get tired of.  
“i missed this.” Mark sighs when they pull away.  
“Kissing me?” Donghyuck asks amused.  
“Yes. And I missed holding you. And i missed seeing your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning. And I missed saying,” Mark took a deep breathe, “I love you.”  
Donghyuck smiles and shuffles closer to Mark wrapping his arm around the boy.  
“I love you too.”  
And so the two stayed quiet listening to the other’s quiet breath. One would think that they were asleep but it was a Mark and Donghyuck thing. Just holding each other.  
“I have a song for you.” Donghyuck said. “But i’ll only sing it if you promise you’ll sleep.”  
Mark chuckles but agrees after all Mark loves to hear Donghyuck sing and he loves it even more when he sings for Mark.  
And so Mark listens as Donghyuck’s melodious voice fills the room and he slowly drifts off to sleep listening to his voice.  
——  
Mark wakes up before Donghyuck. It’s probably been less than six hours since he went to sleep seeing that the sun was still rising. Mark looked at the boy holding him and smiled when he saw the boy in his arms. God he was so whipped and he is pretty sure if Chenle or Jisung saw them now they’d take a picture to tease the older boy later on. Mark probably wouldn’t care and ask them to send him the picture if Donghyuck’s face was seen clearly in the photo because he looked even more beautiful in the morning.  
Was that even possible? How can someone who is already the most beautiful person in the world look even more beautiful right now? Mark didn’t know. Perhaps he was being biased but it didn’t matter to him. Mark slowly brought up his hand and ran his fingers through the the boy’s soft brown hair. And then traced Donghyuck’s eye lids, his moles and that beautiful plump lips of his.  
This was so cheesy but it didn’t matter.  
Because Mark Lee was whipped for Lee Donghyuck to the point he could write a million songs for him.  
Wait.  
Mark looked at his notebook and then at Donghyuck.  
Maybe he just got an idea.  
——  
“We must say we are impressed Mark.” The producers smiled at him. “We didn’t expect that you’d be able to come up with such good lyrics in such a short time.”  
“Thank you.” Mark grinned at them.  
“We’re glad that you did such a good job Mark. Hopefully in the future you’ll do an even better job.”  
Mark thinks about Donghyuck and then the words he wrote to Donghyuck in the form of a song.  
Perhaps Mark will do a better job next time because loving Lee Donghyuck is a repeated process.  
He just keeps on falling in love with Donghyuck over and over again every single day.  
This was just one song for Lee Donghyuck. Mark had a thousand more left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not that bad and that you guys liked it!  
> My twitter is @rosynorenmin! We can talk to each other if you wanna scream about 00 liner and the rest of NCT


End file.
